Double Trouble
by SecretLifeofLies
Summary: Asami is away on a business trip and Akihito is home alone, with no one but the guard standing outside the front door, when he gives birth. The thing is, he didn't know he was pregnant. Warnings (Characters may be OCC) This story has a detailed birth, gayness, and mpreg. Don't like. Don't read. Also available on wattpad. Now available on AO3 under username HazArt. Indefinite hiatus
1. Surprise

**Hey my wonderful readers! So I was not happy with my story so I am rewriting it. I hope that you still like it! (I will keep the other chapters up until I can replace them.)**

"What do you mean you can't - I can hear just fine! You're just never home and I was looking forward - Oh! So that's how it is! I cannot believe you..You know what! Fuck you!"

Akihito slammed his phone down on the table in frustration. Fighting with his lover was not something he had wanted to do but he had lost his temper, and Akihito had no idea why. Nevertheless, that thought did nothing to appease his anger.

Staring at his now cracked phone, Akihito began to cry. Heaving sobs began to fill the silence of the room, his hands over his face doing nothing to muffle the sounds. As his crying came to a stop, Akihito picked up his fork in weak attempt to eat. The fork didn't have time to reach his mouth before he threw it back down.

Wiping his face, Akihito frowned at the plates full of food on the table. He sighed, he wasn't in the mood to eat anymore. Akihito stood up and picked up the plates before heading to the kitchen. He bypassed the fridge and walked straight to the trash can. Opening the lid, he haphazardly threw the food in the garbage before throwing the plates in the sink, ignoring the sound of shattering glass.

Akihito leaned over the sink staring at the wreckage with blurry eyes. He did not want to have to deal with it, he was too tired and worn out. Akihito took and deep breath and was pulling away from the counter when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his abdomen. Akihito sucked in his breath and hunched over, one arm wrapping around his stomach, the other gripping the counter. The pain lasted what felt like minutes before Akihito was able to breath properly again. Akihito bit his lip and contemplated calling Asami before deciding against it. He didn't want to have to deal with his lover's overprotectiveness at the moment.

Straightening to a stand, Akihito walked to his bedroom. He would deal with everything in the morning. Yet as he walked into his room, he knew he would not be able to sleep. The shattered dishes and phantom pain haunting his every thought.

Pushing away his feelings of pain Akihito slowly got ready for bed.

Beginning his nightly routine, Akihito walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Spitting in the sink Akihito threw down his toothbrush. He was not in the mood to do much else.

Sighing, he walked back into his room, stripping himself down to his underwear as he walked to the bed. Akihito crawled under the covers and laid on his side, staring at the unused pillow on the other side.

Akihito loved Asami - not that he ever told him - but he did not know how much longer he would be able to deal with this. He did not know how much longer he could put up with Asami always putting his work ahead of him. There was always some work crisis and it did not matter whether or not it was illegal, Asami was always dropping everything to deal with it. Even Akihito himself.

Akihito bit his lip as tears spilled over his cheeks and onto to the pillow beneath him. It did not matter how much he tried to hold in his cries, his sobs burst out and Akihito cried himself into a pitiful sleep.

Akihito awoke to a door being closed. Not moving from his position on the bed, Akihito followed his lover across the room with his eyes. Watching as he pulled out a suitcase from their closet and made his way towards their dresser.

Akihito sat up.

"Where are you going?"

Asami movements stopped as he paused, his eyes finding Akihito's for a brief second, before resuming packing.

"There is an emergency I have to deal with. I don't know how long I will be gone but I am anticipating it is going to be a week or so."

Akihito stretched his jaw as he tried to calm down his temper. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"You're telling me that you need to be gone for a week…" Akihito was losing control, "You've barely been home this past month and now you're telling me you are going to be gone for an entire week! Are you serious right now?!"

Akihito jumped out of bed and stalked over to his lover. He grabbed the suitcase and threw it on the floor, its contents spilling out.

Asami gave Akihito a look of anger and disbelief, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Akihito ignored the question in favor ranting his voice now on the verge of hysterical, "You can't leave! You can't just barely come home and then up and leave! I won't let you! Were you even going to tell me you were leaving!? Or were you just going to to let me figure it out myself!?"

Asami knelt down to pick up the suitcase and his clothes, "I was going to tell you in the morning. Before I left."

Akihito started to yell some more but was cut short by another stab of pain. The pain was stronger this time and it stopped Akihito in his tracks. Asami mistook his pained silence for stunned anger and only looked up in time to catch the last second of pain that flew across Akihito face.

Asami dropped his clothes on the floor once again and was on his feet gripping Akihito's shoulders in less than a second.

"Hey. Are you ok?"

Asami was now threading his fingers through Akihito's hair and gently cupping the side of his face, searching for any outward wound.

Akihito flung his hands forward and shoved Asami away.

"I'm fine." Akihito's voice was curt and cold, "It was just a little bit of gas. Get over it."

Asami clenched his jaw in anger.

Akihito sighed, his shoulders sagging down in defeat, "Just...finish packing."

Asami took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Akihito's waist. He leaned down and trailed his nose across Akihito's neck and up the side of his face.

"I can think of something else we could be doing." Asami purred, his breath ghosting across Akihito's lips.

Akihito leaned forward, about to connect the kiss, when he suddenly pulled back.

"No. Not tonight." He maneuvered himself out of his lover's grasp. "I am going to sleep in the other room tonight. I'll see you in a week."

Akihito left the room leaving Asami staring at the door in anger and disappointment.

The next morning found Akihito sitting on the couch glaring at the note that had been stuck to his forehead when he woke up. Asami, having been long gone by that time, had written him a note to inform Akihito of his new guard.

Akihito had thought they were past the babysitters that masqueraded as bodyguards and the thought of a new one had him tensing with fury. However, all the tense anger was bad for his body as the waves of pain kept coming, closer together and lasting longer each time.

After the fourth wave of pain Akihito decided to head to bed. If he was going to be in pain, he would be in pain in the comfort of his oversized bed.

Despite the pains, once he was under the covers Akihito drifted off to sleep almost immediately. Hie sleep would not last and less than an hour later Akihito was ripped from his sleep by an agonizing pain.

Akihito tried taking deep breaths to help with the blinding pain but it served as little distraction. After it was over Akihito slumped into the bed. He did not know how much longer it would be until the next stab of pain hit him but he didn't want to wait and see.

Akihito was in the process of twisting his body to the side to grab his phone when pain hit him once more. This time, however, it was different. This time, instead of his stomach aching, it was his ass. Confusion ran through his body as he laid back down, the pain disappearing as he did so. Then, another wave hit him. It was all he could do not to scream but he somehow managed.

By this time Akihito knew he had to get over his denial. Something was seriously wrong and he needed help. Now.

Akihito looked to his right. His phone was on the other side of the bed, his side. Somehow in his sleep he had migrated over to Asami's side. Now he could not reach his phone without pain and fear of what might happen. So instead, he did the next best thing.

Akihito reached his arm towards the flower vase on his left and threw the vase across the room. It hit the door and the sound of shattering glass echoed across the house.

His guard was there in record time.

"Takaba-sama? What's wrong?" The guard's voice was laced with concern.

"I...I..need help." At this point Akihito was panting and he could barely speak, "..Pain-ngh!"

There was no break in between each wave. They just kept coming, one after the other. It was only when the pain started to fade that his mind registered the questions being asked of him.

"What's wrong? Takaba-sama, can you tell me what's wrong?"

Akihito began to cry, "I. I don't know! It just hurts!"

"That's ok." The guard's voice was soft and soothing, his voice resembling one that is used to calm a frightened animal, "Just tell me where it hurts. Can you do that?"

Akihito having long lost any embarrassment blurted out, "My stomach and ass. Nngh-My god it fucking hurts!"

Akihito did not see the confusion or hesitation that ran across the guard's face but he was able to hear another question.

"Takaba-sama, do I have permission to remove your underwear to see what may be causing you pain?"

"Do whatever the fuck you want, just help me!"

The guard wasted no time in ridding Akihito of his last bit of clothing, leaving him bare.

"Shit."

"What!? What's wrong?!" Akihito's voice was hysterical.

The guard's hand came up to rest on his knee, "Takaba-sama...how far along are you?"

"Wha-" He was cut off my more pain, this time more intense than ever.

"Takaba-sama. You are giving birth. How long have you been pregnant?"

Akihito shook his head, "I can't be pregnant. I'm on birth control."

"I'm going to make a call. Just hold on for me ok."

"No! Don't leave!"

The guard ignored him and left the room.

At this point Akihito had continuous tears trailing down his cheeks. Akihito reached down and felt between his legs. He let out a cry of shock when he felt what seemed to be a head between his hole and his member. He was giving birth. Akihito knew he was a carrier, but he was on birth control. There was no way he could be pregnant, yet here he was. Giving birth on his bed.

The guard came back, a phone pressed to his ear. He walked over to Akihito and kneeled down.

"Takaba-sama, I tried to get a hold of Asami-sama but he was not answering. Instead I called for an ambulance. They should be here soon, but for now they want you to push."

"I can't push! I can't give birth on my bed!"

"Takaba-sama, if you do not push you will cause harm to both you and your baby. I'll be right here with you and the paramedics are on there way so you do not have to worry."

Akihito sobbed and propped himself up on his elbows.

"When you feel another contraction you need to push."

A groan of pain escaped Akihito when the contraction hit and he began pushing.

The next couple of minutes went by in a frenzy. Akihito pushing and pushing. The guard speaking words of encouragement, never once getting off the phone, receiving directions of what needs to be done.

Akihito slumped back with a sigh of relief. It was over.

He sat back up. "Where's my baby?" Akihito's voice was soft and trembling, "Give me my baby."

A small bundle wrapped in the torn sheets was soon placed in his arms. He looked down and saw his child for the first time, who was red and screaming its little lungs out.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

Akihito smiled and traced his son's face lightly with his finger, "Hi."

"Takaba-sama."

"Hmm."

"You are going to have to be careful. Don't move too much. The paramedics are almost here but until then we can't cut the umbilical cord."

Akihito only nodded in response, already trying to memorize everything about his child's face.

"The paramedics are here, I'm going to go let them in. I'll be right back."

Akihito didn't hear his guard. He was too busy taking in the beauty of his son. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an arm reach out towards them. He jerked and pulled his baby closer to his chest.

"Hi, it's ok. I just need to make sure that the baby is ok. My partner is going to make sure you're ok."

Akihito reluctantly let the paramedics take his child. They made quick work of cutting the cord and each began their examinations.

The first paramedic spoke up. "The baby seems to be full term and is of good health."

"The mother has a tear. The bleeding has slowed but hasn't stopped." The second paramedic was now prodding his stomach.

"We have to get him to the hospital now. He's going to have another one."


	2. Regret

**Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback! It's really helped me be motivated to write another chapter. Anyway, here it is! (I do not own Viewfinder)**

Asami sighed and brought his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose. He had just gotten off a business call with some insignificant so-called crime lord. Asami chuckled quietly to himself, he doesn't even remember his name.

Asami lifted his hand and waved it, motioning to Kirishima, "Get me a drink." Kirishima was quick to follow his order, walking over to the bar that was in the middle of the plane.

Asami looked down at his phone, checking to see if he had any messages from his kitten. Instead he found ten missed calls from Nishimoto, Akihito's personal guard. Asami felt his stomach drop. Having ten missed calls, from anyone, was never a good sign.

When Kirishima walked over with his cup, Asami took it absentmindedly. What was wrong with Akihito?

He quickly dialed the Nishimoto back, gritting his teeth in anger when he didn't answer. When his call went unanswered a second time, Asami let out an animalistic growl.

"Asami-sama? Are you ok?" Kirishima was hovering over Asami, concern, curiosity, and a little fear written across his face.

"Nishimoto isn't answering his phone." Kirishima felt his blood run cold. He should've known. Asami only acts like this when the brat was involved. Swallowing, Kirishima spoke.

"Do you want me to call Fei Long and tell him that you will not be able to make it?"

Asami brought his cup up to his lips, taking a small sip, "I don't know yet." Asami watched as Kirishima clenched his fists before bowing and walking to the other side of the plane, making sure to keep an eye out for any signs that Asami might give him. Asami mulled over what the consequences would be if he were to miss this meeting. Not only would Fei long be there, but Mikhail as well. There would be others too, but Asami didn't think of them as important quite yet.

Asami continued thinking when he remembered something that caused him to sit straight up in his seat, something that struck him like lightning. Before he left, after he told Akihito he was leaving, Akihito was in pain. Asami felt his throat close.

"Kirishima, call Fei Long and tell him I won't be making it. Then tell Suoh to turn the plane around."

Kirishima gave Asami a funny look but complied, "Hello, Fei Long. Asami won't-" His words were cut off as he closed to door to the cockpit behind him.

Asami stared at the glass in his hand for a second before downing it in one gulp. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He looked up when he heard a door being opened. Kirishima was walking back out of the cockpit.

"Suoh says that we'll be back in three and a half hours. Is there anything else that you want me to do, Asami-sama?"

Asami pulled a lighter and a cigarette out of his breast pocket, "What did Fei Long say?"

"He said," Kirishima cleared his throat, "that you are excused considering that this involves Akihito. He also said that the next time you skip out on a meeting and leave him alone with Mikhail that he would fly all the way to Japan and kick your ass."

Asami let out a dry chuckle and muttered to himself, "Is that so?"

The rest of the flight was spent in silence and worry.

* * *

The private plane had just touched down and there were now three men, all dressed in suits and fancy attire, exiting the jet. They were all exceedingly handsome but had a sense of danger surrounding them. Only a few dared to approach them to ask if they needed assistance. Each person was waved off by the man in glasses on the right and glared at by the bear like man on the left.

The one in the middle seemed to be in charge. He also seemed to be frustrated, the fact that he was gripping his phone so hard that a crack appeared on the screen only supported that theory.

They strolled through the airport with an air of indifference, not letting anything or anyone stop them, until they reached the parking lot and got into a black car with tinted windows.

"Go straight to the penthouse." Asami ordered once they were in the car.

There was no answer, but Asami knew they heard. He leaned back in the seat and pulled out his tenth cigarette since the plane turned around. He knew, deep down, that he was smoking too much. However, his mask and Crime Lord status wouldn't let him show his worry, so he showed it in a different way. By smoking.

Asami was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize when they pulled up to his apartment building. It wasn't until Kirishima called out his name that he was brought back to reality.

"Asami-sama. We're here."

Asami hummed and opened the door, "Kirishima, park the car. Suoh, come with me."

The 'Yes, Asami-sama' was from Kirishima. Suoh only grunted in reply, something that Asami would only let Suoh get away with.

Asami and Suoh made their way to the penthouse, neither knowing what to expect. What they saw made Asami's heart to jump into his throat. The front door was wide open and there were signs that the door was broken down.

They shared a looked, then both pulled out their guns. Walking carefully into the apartment.

They silently made their way into the different rooms of the penthouse. Each time a room turned up empty, Asami felt dread spread through his veins like the blood that ran through them. It wasn't until they reached the bedroom that Asami began to regret ever leaving Akihito at all.

The bed was covered in blood and from the dark color, he could tell that it's been there for a while.

Asami clenched his jaw and flexed the finger that was on the trigger.

"I want you to check the security footage of the entire building. I want to know who took Akihito." Asami's voice was cold and calculating. He would kill whoever dared lay their hands on what belonged to him.

Thirty minutes later, Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh were standing in front of a laptop that was showing the security footage of earlier that day.

They watched the sped up video looking for any signs of Akihito and it wasn't until around eight twenty that they caught a break.

It was Akihito and Nishimoto. Akihito was on a gurney with two paramedics on either side, blocking the view so only Akihito's head was visible. Nishimoto was following after.

When Asami broke the shocked silence his voice was hoarse, "Where is the nearest hospital?"

* * *

Pulling into the Supuringuriba (Spring River) Hospital, Asami didn't even wait for the car to stop before he opened the door and jumped out. All but running into the hospital, he made it to the front desk. When he got there he slammed his hands on the counter, startling the nurse that was on duty.

"Takaba Akihito. Tell me where he is. Now." He growled.

The nurse never got to stammer out her answer because a voice interrupted her.

"Asami-sama!"

Asami turned and saw Nishimoto. He growled and rushed at Nishimoto, grabbing his collar and pulling him up on his toes.

"Where is Akihito?"

"Let me explain."

"You better hurry."

"He's in recovery."

"Why? What happened!?"

"He," Nishimoto swallowed, "He gave birth. To twins."

Asami's grip on Nishimoto loosened.

"What…"


	3. Naming

**A/N: I do not own Asami or Akihito or any of the rest of them. (I do, however, own Nishimoto and the twins!)(P.S. Sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual...)**

 **Shiranai Atsune: No, his pregnancy didn't take only a week. He was pregnant for the full nine months but he didn't know he was pregnant, If that makes any sense. You can actually google it and find shows on it.**

 **Cairlit07: There is actually a show called 'I didn't know I was Pregnant' about real women who didn't know they were pregnant until the day they gave birth. These women didn't get any of the normal symptoms of a pregnancy (i.e. weight gain, cravings…). There was actually one woman on the show who gave birth to a full term six pound baby when she herself only weighed about 98 pounds. It's really interesting and I absolutely recommend it.**

When Kirishima and Suoh walked through the front doors of the hospital they expected to see their boss throwing (manly) temper tantrum, demanding to see Akihito. They expected security guards and yelling. So when they walked into the building and saw Asami standing in the middle of the room loosely gripping Nishimoto with his jaw dropped and eyes wide, you can say that they were shocked.

Kirishima felt his throat start to constrict and Suoh had nervous sweat dripping down his forehead. What in the world could cause their boss to look like that. Glancing nervously at each other, they began to walk slowly toward Asami.

Kirishima cleared his throat, "Asami-sama."

When it became clear that Asami wasn't going to answer Kirishima turned to Nishimoto.

"Where is Akihito?"

Nishimoto shook his head slightly and easily stepped out of Asami's grasp. He opened his mouth before sighing, "Why don't you come with me?" He turned to leave before pausing and gesturing to Asami, "Make sure to bring him."

Kirishima and Suoh each grabbed one of Asami's arms and started guiding him after Nishimoto. Neither of them tried to say anything to Asami because his feet seemed to be moving purely on unconscious instinct and that was something they didn't want to ruin.

Slowly, the followed after Nishimoto into the recovery ward of the hospital and to a room that was marked with the name Takaba Akihito. Nishimoto gripped the door knob before turning it slowly and pushing the door open slowly, as if he was trying to prepare his superiors as to what was behind it.

When the door finally opened, Kirishima and Suoh didn't find an Akihito that was covered head to toe in bloody bandages or an Akihito that was covered in millions of superficial wounds. Instead they found Akihito sleeping almost peacefully on a hospital bed. The only evidence that anything was wrong was the fact that he was hooked up to an IV. If Kirishima hadn't had seen the blood covered sheets he would have thought that there was next to nothing wrong with the boy.

Kirishima frowned and looked at Asami from the corners of his eyes. What had Nishimoto told Asami to make him into a mindless zombie.

Before Kirishima had a chance to ask, a nurse walked in.

"Oh, hello." The nurse's voice was quiet, "You're here for Takaba-san I presume."

Asami still hadn't recovered so Nishimoto took it upon himself to answer, "Yes they are. Actually, Asami-sama here is the father."

The nurse clapped her hands together softly, "Oh! Well, let me wake up Takaba-san before bringing them in." With that she walked past them and began to shake Akihito awake. When Akihito began to open his eyes the nurse began to speak to Akihito, ignoring the others in the room with them, "How are you feeling today? Are you feeling any pain?"

Akihito's no was interrupted by a yawn, "Just tired." Akihito was still oblivious to the others in the room as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, "Are they here?"

The nurse chuckled lightly, "I actually woke you up for some bonding time with them, but um…" She leaned forward, moving her hand up to cover her mouth and whispered, "There is a man claiming to be your children's father. I just want to make sure you knew him first. If anything is wrong just let me know and I'll call security."

Akihito only listened to the first part of the nurse's talk. When he heard that Asami might be there his eyes widened and he jerked his head in the direction of the door. When Akihito saw his face slack with shock he had the hardest time repressing his laughter. Oh how he wished he had his camera!

Successfully fighting off his laughter Akihito let out a breath, "Asami…"

This jerked Asami out of his stupor and he shook off his guards before rushing to Akihito. When he reached the bed he had his hands all over Akihito, checking for any wounds that may not have been visible. Akihito started slapping at Asami's hands only getting a weak glare in response. When Asami was satisfied he stopped and stood next to Akihito's bed, his hands sliding down his lover's body down to his hands, before clasping them together.

Asami took a deep breath, "Is it true? What Nishimoto told me, that you had twins."

By this point the nurse had slipped out of the room, Nishimoto was smiling like an idiot, and Suoh and Kirishima were in the same state that Asami had been in only moments ago.

Akihito beamed, "Yup! A boy and a girl. Both full term and completely healthy."

For the first time in his life since he was a teenager, Asami couldn't form a sentence, "But- I- You- What- How?"

This time Akihito couldn't hold back his laughter, "I had the same reaction. But the doctors explained it to me. They said that it's not actually uncommon for things like this to happen. That the symptoms of pregnancy is different for every person. For example, some might get cravings and others might gain a lot of weight or both. I just happened to be one of the people who didn't get any."

After Akihito explanation he and Asami just stared at each other, one glad that the other was finally there, the other glad that his lover was safe. They only broke eye contact after there was a knock on the door and the nurse came back with another, both pushing little cribs inside.

"Hi. You wanted that bonding time, right?"

Akihito smiled widely and sat up straighter, "Yes!"

The two nurses pushed the cribs up to the new parents and stood by in case they were needed.

Akihito grinned at Asami, "Do you want to hold your son or daughter first?"

Asami's throat was suddenly too dry to speak. Akihito smiled softly and leaned forward, picking up their daughter and handing her to Asami.

"Put your hand here- that's right- now move your arm like this-and there you go!"

When Akihito took his hands away Asami froze. He could handle carrying objects twice his size and he could handle small objects like knives and guns but he didn't think he could handle this. He was a crime lord. Crime lords do not hold delicate little children. He was about to push the baby back into Akihito's arms when he glanced down.

Asami felt his breath rush out of his lungs. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Asami fell in love then and there and he just knew that he would do anything to protect her. He also knew that he would feel the same about his son.

"Do they have names yet?"

Akihito shook his head, "I was waiting for you. Although I kinda already have a name in mind for our son."

"And what is that?"

"Ryuunosuke."

"Ryuunosuke….I like it. And our daughter?"

"Why don't you name her."

"..."

"Stuck?"

"No, I have the perfect name. Manami."


	4. UPDATE

Hey Everyone! So I have decided to rewrite my story. I have already replaced chapter one with the new and improved update. I will keep the other chapters up until they can be replaced as well. This is really just to let you know to keep an eye out for new chapters.

I hope that you guys enjoy this change and thank you for sticking with this story!


End file.
